Ashes, ashes we all fall down
by littlegirllost2
Summary: Dean and Sam are killed. This is a crossover with a book.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

"Supernatural" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CW and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dark-Hunters" and the characters in the book don't belong to me they belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Quote- Just because you can, doesn't mean you should- Acheron.

Ashes, ashes we all fall down.

Dean and Sam Winchester walked into another hotel room after a hard day of demon fighting. They loved kicking demon butt. They would be leaving the next day, but right now they needed sleep.

The next day was just starting as they got up and went to breakfast before they drove away. Sam was talking about another demon that needed tracking and that's where they were going.

------

They parked the car and started to look around. Try to get a feel for the place. They were going hunting tonight and right now they needed supplies. That night as they were waiting for something to happen they were both attacked.

Pain, there was pain everywhere. Dean looked around him and found that Sam was lying on the ground covered in blood just like he was. They looked at each other as the same thought went through their heads at the same time. I'm dying. As they lay there a being came to both of them. She had on a white robe with flowing red hair.

"Do you want to live?" She asked both of them

"Yes."

"Do you want to take revenge on the person who killed your mother?"

"Yes." They both answered.

"You can have that, but then after that you will have to surrender to me and become a Dark-Hunter."

"What's a dark-hunter?"

"It's a person who is mortal and fights the good fight. They kill daemons."

"We still get to hunt?"

"Yes."

"We'll do it." Both of them said together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

"Supernatural" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CW and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dark-Hunters" and the characters in the book don't belong to me they belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Quote- Just because you can, doesn't mean you should- Acheron.

Ashes, ashes we all fall down

Acheron, or as he liked to be called Ash sat in his house. His squire was gone for now on some errand he had sent him on. Simi was watching QVC with her beloved plastic in her hand. He wondered why once again he was given a charate demon for a birthday present. It was hard to explain why to her that you can't go around barbequing everybody that she doesn't like.

He sighed as he heard Artemis yell at him once again. What did she want now? He looked at The Simi and wondered if he should leave her alone, or back in his arm. He decided on the latter.

"Simi. Time to go."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." He sighed once again. It was like arguing with a child sometimes.

"Simi, do this, Simi do that. Why can't I stay here?"

"Because you can't."

"Fine, but I don't like it."

He shook his head as he went to Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

"Supernatural" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CW and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dark-Hunters" and the characters in the book don't belong to me they belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Quote- Just because you can, doesn't mean you should- Acheron.

Ashes, ashes we all fall down.

"What is it Artie?"

"I have some new Dark-Hunters for you to train Acheron."

"You couldn't have just told me that?" He glared at her.

------

Ash walked to the house that Dean and Sam were at. He knocked at the door and Dean opened it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Acheron. Artemis told you about me?"

"Yes, come in."

"So why the sunglasses? It's dark out."

"Because people don't like my eyes." He said as he took them off.

Both of the boys gasped at his eye color, which was a gray color.

"That is why I don't do that."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

"Supernatural" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CW and their creators and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Dark-Hunters" and the characters in the book don't belong to me they belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Quote- Just because you can, doesn't mean you should- Acheron.

Ashes, ashes we all fall down

Ash watched as the two brothers battled a daemon and won their first match against them.

"We were meant to do this, Sam."

"Mean kick daemon butt?"

They loved the hunt. It wasn't a nomadic life anymore. There won't be any ghost hunting, or anything of that nature. Just daemons which would go bad on their 21st birthday by killing humans and drinking their blood.

They would now have squires which would help them when they needed it. They were given a PDA and other weapons to help with their hunt.

"Dean. Would dad be okay with this life? I mean the fact that we aren't hunting what we normally hunt?"

"I think he would be fine with it. We are still hunters, but different."

"We became the things that we hunt though."

"No we aren't Sam. We are different now, but we are a good kind of different. We help just like we would if we were normal."

"But we're not normal are we?"

"We were never normal, Sam. Look at the way we were raised. Plus you heard Ash about the out clause."

Sam nodded and moved to his room to think it over.

The End.


End file.
